hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 17 (Close to me)
Close to me is the seventeenth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *KELLIE shows a memory book full of her baby memories. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 38 (Thoughts and memories). *CHARLI pretends to be a baby that grows up. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 6 (Memories). *NATHAN puts some things in a plastic jar and he will send it to a friend. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 18 (Find any way). *CHARLI shows her family's hats and what are they going to do while wearing those hats. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 7 (Love). *KATHLEEN sorts her photos and she must choose six of them to frame them. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 38 (Thoughts and memories). *TIM tells us about his grandpa's musical group (Hi-3) and his father's musical group (Hi-4) too. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 6 (Memories). *CHARLI has got triplets (Kathleen and Kellie) and they copy her. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 7 (Love). *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a family (Kellie, Tim and Kathleen) that can never decide anything, until a new baby (Nathan) is born and they must name him. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 1 (Family celebrations). Gallery Kellie_S6_E17.png Charli_S6_E17_1.png Nathan_S6_E17.png Charli_S6_E17_2.png Kathleen_S6_E17.png Tim_S6_E17.png Charli_S6_E17_3.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E17.png Trivia *At the end of Kathleen's segment, Jup Jup shows a photo of Kathleen that comes from Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 20 (Fun with friends). Songlets ;Word play When I was a baby as tiny as can be, my mum and dad put lots of things in a special book for me They took my baby handprints and baby footprints too, they made a note of my first sound a gaggle gagga goo. In my baby book is a ... of baby hair, a picture of little me in my first high chair Stories all about the funny things I'd say and do when I was a little baby so tiny and brand new. When I was a baby as tiny as can be, my mum and dad put lots of things in a baby book for me They took my baby handprints and baby footprints too, they made a note of my first sound a gaggle gagga goo. ;Body move #01 Now I am tiny and I can't quite talk I ... and I ..., I sure can't walk But time all pass so fast and I'll grow so strong I'll be skipping and a-dancing when my legs are long. Once I was tiny and I couldn't walk I ... and I ... and I couldn't walk But time passed so fast and I grew so strong Skipping and a-dancing, now my legs are long. ;Shapes in space I've got lots of special things to send to you That'll make you laugh, bring a smile too I'll put them in the post, mark them with your name Could you do the same? I've got lots of special things to send to you That'll make you laugh, bring a smile too I'll put them in the post, mark them with your name Could you do the same? ;Body move #02 I said to nana hat hello I said, what's on for you today? I'm going bowling today she said and then she went on her way. I said to father hat hello I said, what's on for you today? I'm going golfing today he said and then he went on his way. I said to brother hat hello I said, what's on for you today? I'm going skateboarding today he said and then he went on his way. I said to sister hat hello I said, what's on for you today? I'm going riding today she said and then she went on her way And then? And then I went on my way. ;Puzzles and patterns Sorting through my memories, can't think of better times than these Sorting through my photographs, thinking 'bout the fun we had Remembering both the good and bad Sorting up my memories, sorting through my photographs. Sorting through my memories, can't think of better times than these Sorting through my photographs, thinking 'bout the fun we had Remembering both the good and bad Sorting through my memories, sorting through my photographs. ;Making music We're Hi-3, this is what we do Do do do do do do do do do do do do Clap your hands, you can do it too Do do do do do do do do do do do do We're having fun, so come and play Sing this song with us today, Hi-3, Hi-3. We're Hi-3, this is what we do Do do do do do do do do do do do do Clap your hands, you can do it too Do do do do do do do do do do do do We're having fun, so come and play Sing this song with us today, Hi-3, Hi-3. We're Hi-4, this is what we do Do do do do do do do do do do Clap your hands, you can do it too Do do do do do do do do do do We're having fun, so come and play Sing this song with us today, Hi-4. We're Hi-4, this is what we do Do do do do do do do do do do Clap your hands, you can do it too Do do do do do do do do do do We're having fun, so come and play Sing this song with us today, Hi-4. Hi, hi, hi, hi, together One, two, three, four...Hi-5 One, two, three, four...Hi-5 One, two, three, four...Hi-5. ;Body move #03 She's like a little twin (Little twin, little twin) Does everything the same (The same, the same) Turns around and jumps up (Turns around and jumps up) She even calls my name (She even calls my name) Hey, Charli! (Hey, Charli!). Watch this little triplets (Little triplets, little triplets) Can you do this the same? (The same, the same) Cross your arms and legs (Cross your arms and legs) It's like a funny game (It's like a funny game) I like being triplets. ;Sharing stories We can't decide (We can't decide), can't decide (No) We can't make up our minds This or that (This or that), here or there (Here or there) We just can't make up our minds. We can't decide (We can't decide), can't decide (No) We can't make up our minds This or that (This or that), here or there (Here or there) We just can't make up our minds. We can't decide (We can't decide), can't decide (No) We can't make up our minds This or that (This or that), here or there (Here or there) We just can't make up our minds. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about heartbeat Category:Ep about memories, remembering & reminding Category:Ep about books Category:Ep about babies Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about sending Category:Ep about messages Category:Ep about letters, posties & mail Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about photos Category:Ep about frames Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about sports Category:Ep about the past Category:Ep about rock 'n' roll Category:Ep about albums Category:Ep about copying Category:Ep about twins & triplets Category:Ep about names Category:Ep about deciding Category:Ep about wondering